Bowser VS King Dedede
GamerTendo= Bowser vs King Dedede is a Death Battle created by GamerTendo. Description Two of Nintendo's king face off in a intense battle! Who will win? Bowser the king of Koopas, or King Dedede, "king" of Dreamland? Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Nintendo, the most famous video gaming of all, has given us many many characters. But some characters are evil kings, droven by greed for a damsel in distress or..food, even.. Boomstick: I'm the kind of evil king that's greedy for beer. Wiz: Bowser, King of Koopas. Boomstick: And King Dedede of Dreamland. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle. Bowser (Cues: Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 ) Wiz: In the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, lived the peaceful Toads and Goombas in a land called Mushroom Kingdom. But the Goombas were so idiotic, they joined the evil king Bowser in his conquest. Boomstick: And so helped building up a huge majority of Bowser's army. Then led to Bowser's many..many..many..many failed attempts to kidnap Princess Peach. Wiz: Bowser has come very close many times, but has never actually suceeded at this. This was due to the plumber Mario, and his brother Luigi. Boomstick: Even with his entire army, Bowser Jr., Kamek, and the Koopalings, Bowser still had fail after fail fighting Mario. But that doesn't mean he just gives up easily. Wiz: Even when he doesn't kidnap Peach, Mario still beats him. Like with the sprixies. Boomstick: But off his failures and onto his awesomeness. Like that time he killed Dark Bowser, alongside with help from Mario and Luigi who killed Fawful. Wiz: And his many powers and abilities. Bowser has fire breath, which can go to extremely hot tempatures. So hot, that shown in a Super Mario World movie, they easily burned through rock. Boomstick: And as for strength, one of Bowser's main attacks is punching everything to death with insanely strong punches. He brings his fist behind, and if perfectly timed his foe is in for lots of damage. If a failed attempt through..meh.. Wiz: And his shell, which as shown can't seem to be destroyed by anything. It's extremely durable, and he can spin around in it for attacking. He can also roll into a ball form of it. Boomstick: As for speed, he's been shown to barely be able to keep up with Mario. So kinda fast..ish..sonmewhat. Wiz: And Bowser also has the Koopa Clown Car. A powerful flying mech with many gadgets and tricks, including drill arms, boxing gloves, cannon balls, Koopa shells, Mecha Koopas, and even more. Boomstick: And sometimes when riding it, Bowser shoots up several blast of fire that come down with faces for some reason, and can be deadly to the player if trapped. According to Super Mario Maker, he can do that outside it through. Wiz: While riding this, he can also crash down at his foes using his very heavy weight around 600 lbs, and the Koopa Clown Car's weight to crush foes in deadly impact. Boomstick: Speaking of impact, he's also durable enough to survive being hit by meteors into a black hole, falling into lava tons of times, being hit by a POW Block so hard that he was sent into the sky for awhile, and is still alive today. Wiz: And finally, Giga Bowser. Bowser's extremely powerful giant form where he grows into a beast like gigantic form which makes him more powerful in almost every way except for speed. Bowser: "Hold it! I only joined so I could get my castle back. I'm not gonna be dragged along on this stupid hunt. This is as far as I go. I'm gonna gather my troops and rebuild my castle! And YOU, Mario! You're an official member of the Koopa Troop! It's your duty to help with the repairs!" '' King Dedede (Cues: Gourment Race - Super Smash Bros. Wii U) Wiz: In Dreamland, a peaceful land..with lots of overpowered creatures..and lived there was the "king" of Dreamland, King Dedede. '''Boomstick: Which is why he has castles all over the land, because he claims himself to be king. Man, that must be awesome.' Wiz: But that doesn't stop the fruad from having power. He wields a hammer, which is so powerful it's even capable of having one of, if not the strongest attack in Super Smash Bros. Boomstick: And copying and pasting from Kirby, he can inhale foes. But since he's already perfect, he doesn't copy their abilities. Wiz: And carries Gordos on hand that he can smack at foes to do damage. Boomstick: And the Super Dedede Jump, where he jumps high in the air and lands on foes to do damage. Wiz: And also the Jet Hammer, where his hammer changes to a powerful metal jet like weapon. Boomstick: And he can even set his hammer on fire and use it for a powerful smack! Or just plain out throw the hammer at foes, which isn't trouble since he can respawn it! Wiz: King Dedede for some reason can reesummon his hammer upon losing it, meaning he's always armed in a weapon. Boomstick: Also the Dedede Burst, where Dedede inhales the foe up to him, and then uses a combo of hammer attacks, and then throws a giant bomb at them. Wiz: And Masked Dedede, where Dedede has a powerful jet hammer and a mask, which makes him much more powerful. Boomstick: And when under Taranza's control, apparently has some axe usage, but that;s outside help. Wiz: And can roar to grow in size, as well. Boomstick: He also has Kabula, which shoots gordos and powerful cannon balls, and can drive itself. Wiz: It's not known if he can ride it yet, but it is a counter to Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Boomstick: Y'know, for some penguin with a mallet this guy seems pretty acceptable as a villain. Wiz: Actually he's a hero sometimes, despite being a villain in a few games and a primary antagonist. N.M.E. Salesman: "How may I help you, King Dedede?" King Dedede: "I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" N.M.E. Salesman: "That's what we do best at N.M.E." Escargoon: "You'd better get it with a money back guarentee!" DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: | Gourment Race Intro - Kirby Super Star Ultra King Dedede's Castle King Dedede sat at his throne, bored, with Bandana Dee at his side. King Dedede then said "I wanna clobber dat Kirby!", but Bandana Dee replied with "He's on another adventure, we cannot." King Dedede then said "Fine then! Take a note, I have some business to settle... Dear Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom. You stink, I'm better then you, and you can't beat me in a fight. From King Dedede, who is better then you. Always better." Bandana Dee was worried. "Are you sure about this, sire?" the Waddle Dee said. King Dedede was entirely sure. So Bandana Dee sent it to the Koopa Kingdom. Bowser's Castle Bowser was raging in anger with Kamek worried. Bowser yelled to Kamek to take a note. Bowser then said "Dear King Dedede. YOU STINK I'LL MURDER YOU AND BURN YOUR CORPSE INTO ASH AND THEN STOMP ON IT! MEET ME IN THE GRASS PLAINS THAT NEITHER OF US REALLY KNOW WHERE IT IS BUT WE'LL LIKELY BOTH GET THERE! FIGHT ME!" Kamek, worried, then sent the letter. King Dedede's Castle King Dedede laughed. "Haha!", he laughed, "I'll show this guy.." Then a splitscreen between Bowser and King Dedede was shown. Both kings then yelled "I'LL SHOW THIS GUY WHO'S FINAL BOSS!". Grassfield - Day Time Bowser flew into the grassfield riding the Koopa Clown Car, as Dedede flew in riding Kabula. Both were mad at each other, and ready to kill the other. The two then jumped out of their vehicles. King Dedede said "Well if it isn't the loser Koopa!" he said, "I'm gonna clobber you now..". Bowser laughed, and then replied "Hah! No penguin king can beat me! I'll burn you to ash--", King Dedede then interupted. "You already said that in the card. LET'S SETTLE THIS NOW!", said King Dedede. FIGHT! (Cues: Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine - Super Mario Galaxy 2 ) Bowser and King Dedede jumped back into their vehicles, as Kabula flew up and began shooting several cannonballs at Bowser. Bowser flew around in the Koopa Clown Car, dodging each attack, as Bowser then steered the vehicle foward, and used it's drill arms on Kabula, which did damage and then sent it back. Kabula began shooting several Gordos at Bowser, but Bowser ducked into the Clown Car, making a few miss him, and then a few bounce off the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser began shootting cannon balls at Dedede, but King Dedede countered with cannon balls, causing them to collide and then just fall. Bowser rushed foward at Dedede in the Clown Car, and rammed into him. King Dedede was pressing controls making Kabula ram back into the Clown Car, as both then clashed and just kept pressing random buttons to make something happen. In the end, when colliding they got closer, so Bowser blasted fire at Dedede, which caught his face on fire. Dedede ran around in panic, which the fire then lit the controls on fire. In the end, Kabula exploded which caused the Koopa Clown Car to explode, as Bowser and King Dedede were launched into the air. Later, both Bowser and Dedede crashlanded in pain,, but then stood up, ready for more. Bowser began blasting fire at Dedede. King Dedede began smacking away the blast of fire. King Dedede then ran at Bowser, and lit his hammer on fire and did a hammer uppercut at Bowser, knocking him into the air. Bowser landed, and rolled up into the ball shell form, and spinned at rapid speeds into King Dedede. King Dedede tried pushing him away but in pain due to the spikes. Bowser then jumped out of ball form knocing away Dedede, and landed. King Dedede stood up, and threw his hammer into Bowser's head, an then rammed into Bowser, knocking him back. Another hammer appeared into King Dedede's hand, as he ran at Bowser and started swinging the hammer towards him, but Bowser was dodging by backing up, and then ducked under a swing. Bowser then stood up and blasted fire onto King Dedede, and then used his side smash onto King Dedede, smashing him away. King Dedede was hit into a nearby mountain, and fell down. Bowser ran at Dedede, and slashed at him directly, but Dedede used the Super Dedede Jump, and then landed onto Bowser. Bowser was sent flying back, but then spinned in the air and landed. Bowser began shooting fireballs at Dedede, but Dedede inhaled the fireballs, and then spit them back as a star. Bowser ran at it, and grabbed the star and ripped it in half. Bowser grabbed King Dedede and then threw him into the ground, and breathed fire onto him. King Dedede then jumped up and used the Jet Hammer to smack Bowser across the face. (Cues: What I'm Made Of ) Bowser jumped back, and then glew green. He grew bigger and more deadly, and became Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser blasted Dedede with fire, and then grabbed him and threw him further away from him. King Dedede landed, but then put on a mask, and grabbed a jet hammer, and became Masked Dedede. Masked Dedede spinned fast, and then threw the jet hammer at Giga Bowser, hitting him directly. Dedede ran at a fast speed while the hammer was in the air after bouncing off Giga Bowser, as Dedede jumped up, grabbed the hammer, spinned in the air, and slammed directly onto Bowser's head. Bowser fell back, as Dedede then landed on the back of his neck, and kept slamming into his head with the hammer. King Dedede charged the hammer up in flames, and then smacked Bowser in the head with it. Bowser flicked off Dedede after this, and then stepped on him several times. Bowser then kicked away King Dedede who was badly damaged. But then Dedede stood up, and began running around Bowser at fast speeds. Bowser slashed and blasted fire at King Dedede several times, but kept missing due to Dedede's fast speed. Eventually, Bowser tired out and turned back to normal form. King Dedede then jumped infront of him, and held the jet hammer high in the air, electricity and fire coming from the powerful hammer. Bowser looked up while in pain, as Dedede slammed the hammer onto Bowser's skull, crushing it, killing the Koopa. Blood came from Bowser's head, as the Koopa King then fell over, dead. K.O. King Dedede inhales Bowser's corpse, and then spits it into the sky. Later was shown as the star crashed into the ground, and broke into nothing. Results (Cues: King Dedede's Theme - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Boomstick: OH COME ON, HOW DOES A PENGUIN BEAT A FIRE BREATHING TURTLE OF DEATH? Wiz: Actually, King Dedede outclasses Bowser in several ways. Bowser has survived many many things, but King Dedede has gone toe to toe with Kirby, who can resist black holes and punch apart planets in one hit. Howver, compared to Bowser's feats, Dedede does come up less durable barely. Boomstick: But King Dedede can smack really hard with his hammer, and can do major damage. Bowser can do lots of damage, but when compared to Dedede and the hammer he can have at all times, he can't really compare. Wiz: And Bowser can barely keep up with Mario, while King Dedede is on par with the extremely fast Kirby, and even the Warpstar. Boomstick: Bowser just got Dededestroyed. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. KING DEDEDE (Winner) *'+Stronger' *'+Faster' *'+Smarter, via stradegies against foes' *'+More destructive capability' *'''-Less expierence''' *'''-Less durable''' BOWSER (Loser) *'+More expierence' *'+More durable' *'''-Weaker''' *'''-Slower''' *'''-Not as smart, via stradegies against foes''' *'''-Less destructive capabilities''' Next Time Two magical kids of today's better TV shows, who are succesors to their mothers. Cartoon Network vs Disney, Steven Universe vs Star Butterfly! |-| Paleomario66= Bowser vs King Dedede is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Kirby! Two of the most iconic Nintendo kings fight to see who is the deadliest. Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Nintendo. While they have made some of the most famous heroes, they have also created some of the most infamous anti-heroes and villains. Wiz: Like Bowser, the King of Koopas. Boomstick: And King Dedede, the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme ) Wiz: Bowser, tbe King of the Koopas. For a long time he and his army have been terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapping Princess Peach, only to be stopped by the Mario Bros. Boomstick: But he sure didn't start off that way! Wiz: As a kid, Bowser was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Bowser fought with Baby Mario, who was trying to save Baby Luigi along with a Yoshi. Background *Full Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Likely at least 230 *Height: usually more than twice as tall as Mario, who is officially 5'1" *Weight: Unknown *One of the Seven Star Children Boomstick: And he fought them only because he wanted to ride the Yoshi! He even called it a "green donkey"! Who would mistake a dinosaur for a donkey? COME ON! Wiz: Yeah. Anyway, Yoshi and Baby Mario together defeated Baby Bowser, which lead to Bowser becoming Mario's longtime archnemesis. During this time, he had a son, named Bowser Jr., who is set to be the heir to throne. Boomstick: And like his son, Bowser does not give up! Every time he gets beaten up by the Mario Bros. yet every time he comes back with a new plan. Strength *Stronger than Mario, who could easily lift an entire fortress with ease *Pulled an island *At least as strong as Donkey Kong, who punched a moon out of orbit *Stopped and threw a giant falling cannonball. Wiz: He's not only tenacious, but he's strong and tough too. Boomstick: Bowser is also really strong, far stronger than Mario and Luigi, and at least as strong as Donkey Kong, who even punched the MOON out of orbit! Wiz: He stopped a giant cannonball with his hands and threw it away. By using pixel scaling, we can see that approximately 7.625 Bowsers can fit in the total diameter of the cannonball. Assuming Mario is 2.5x Mario's height of 5'1", or 12.7050525 feet, the diameter comes out to be 96.8760253125 feet. Dividing that by 2 to get the radius to find the volume, which sits at 476227.4558748394 cubic feet. The weight of (cast) iron per cubic foot is about 450 lbs. Multiplying 450 by 476227.4558748394 results in a weight of 214302355.14367773 lbs., or 107,151.177571838865 short tons. Boomstick: Even though Bowser pulled the island and threw the cannonball in a point in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when Mario and Luigi were inside his body boosting his power, there's no reason to say he couldn't do this naturally since Bowser's body naturally produces adrenaline. Hey Wiz, with enough of an adrenaline boost he could lift and throw your mother! Durability *Easily survived being crushed, burnt, frozen, electrocuted, etc. *Regularly survives falling into lava *Survived landing on the surface of a star and its explosion *Withstood a black hole multiple times *Even survived the destruction of the universe and was unaffected by its rebirth as a result of the collapse of the Galaxy Reactor Wiz: Hey! My mom's not that fat! Anyway, Bowser is unbelivably durable, surviving things nobody should be able to. (Cues: In the Final ) Boomstick: He survived lava, lightning, the surface of a star that collapsed soon afterward, multiple black holes, and even the collapse of the Universe! He's not too slow either! Speed *Can outrun Mario *With his spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds *Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario Wiz: He's able to outrun Mario and move across planets in mere seconds. His reaction speed should scale to Mario. Mario has even piloted MFTL+ spaceships like Starship Mario. Boomstick: Bowser has a huge amount of weaponry as well, like spike balls, Mechakoopas, hammers, and more. He has some vehicles as well, such as the Clown Car, which can fly! Who knew a giant turtle could make a flying car? I wish I had one of those. Weaponry/Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser Mobile *Mechakoopas *Spiked balls *Hammers *Barrels *Tennis racket *Spiked baseball bat Wiz: Bowser doesn't even need this weaponry. He has plenty of abilities that he can use. Powers/Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Magic -Can turn people into bricks and stone -Can seal people into walls -Can teleport *Time Travel *Electrokinesis *Safety Ring Boomstick: He can breathe fire like a dragon, turn people into bricks or stone, shoot electricity, and seal people into walls. He even has this thing called the Safety Ring which can protect him from deadly stuff like Death Curses. Wiz: Bowser also has a shell used for defense that can shoot spikes out of it, and some sharp teeth and claws. Other Skills *Spiked shell -Can shoot spikes out of it and replace them immediately *Sharp teeth and claws -has a rare chance of poisoning the victim (Cues: Final Boss Phase 2 - New Super Mario Bros. U ) Boomstick: He has plenty of transformations which make him even more powerful, including Meowser, which turns Bowser into A CAT? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! (still laughing) How stupid is that? ''' Meowser *Turns Bowser into a cat. *Allows him to climb walls and scratch opponents even harder *Obtained through using the Super Bell Wiz: Don't judge a book by it's cover, Boomstick. Meowser looks weird, but he is no weaker than base form Bowser. After transforming from using the Super Bell, Bowser gets the ability to climb walls and scratch opponents with even sharper claws. '''Boomstick: Now, here's one of my favorite transformations, Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser *Increases Bowser's size by 3 times *Makes his spikes bigger *Cyrokinesis *Only lasts a few minutes at best Wiz: Giga Bowser multiplies Bowser's size by 3, makes his spikes on his shell bigger, and gives him the ability to freeze opponents when spinning in his shell. However, it has a time limit. In the battle with Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the battle with Giga Bowser has a set time limit of four minutes, suggesting that is how long the Giga Bowser form can last. Bowser has regulary increased his size without transforming in various ways to become Giant Bowser. Giant Bowser *Attained through many ways -Through his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation or when he is hurt -With Kamek's magic -With other artifacts, like a Grand Star Boomstick: This can be done through various ways, on his own, with help from Kamek, or when powered up by a Grand Star. When Giant, Bowser can grow huge, to many times taller than his Giga Bowser form or even as big as a castle! With the Grand Star, he becomes as big as a planet! However, because of the immense power of the Grand Star, we will not allow Bowser to have this with him, as he would win easily against Dedede. Wiz: Bowser has another form, Dreamy Bowser, but since it is also unfairly powerful, we won't allow it. However, Bowser does have one "form" left. Even if heat is too much for his skin to handle, he becomes Dry Bowser. In this form, he can fall apart easily, but it doesn't matter, since he can easily reform himself, even when broken apart. This makes him nearly unkillable. Dry Bowser *After his skin gets burnt off *Nearly unkillable *Far more brittle *Can reform himself if he falls apart *Can even pull of and throw bones with no negative effects Boomstick: Wow, that's so like Majin Buu! What, did Miyamoto take inspiration from ''Dragon Ball Z' when producing ''New Super Mario Bros. DS? Man, with all this, you'd think that Bowser could take over the entire universe, no problem. Wiz: Unfortunately, Bowser's not perfect. Despite being nearly impossible to kill, Bowser can be hurt by things such as lava. He's not really that smart, but he's not an idiot either. He has occasionally shown an ability to come up with somewhat decent plans like in Super Mario Galaxy, but he usually doesn't. He is also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Still, there's a good reason why Bowser causes so much trouble for the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Unless he's invited to play sports with them. Seriously, why would you invite your arch-nemesis to a sporting event? Wiz: Well, Bowser may be a villain, but he has helped out Mario on occasion, and Mario doesn't hate Bowser, despite the fact that Bowser hates Mario. Boomstick: Okay......... Bowser: "MAAARIO! Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! I hear about this big meeting, and I'm all ready to act nice... But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. Yeah, forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!" King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede, the King of Dreamland. Unlike Bowser, he doesn't have much of a backstory. Boomstick: However, that doesn't mean Dedede isn't powerful. He is really strong. On a regular basis he fights on par with Kirby. And how is that impressive?, you may be asking. Well, here's what Kirby is capable of. Kirby's feats *Threw Popon on a frying pan which went through space, circled the sun, and returned to Earth *Survived a life-wiping explosion on Sectonia *Cracked a planet in half, once even obliterated one *Survived Dark Nebula's awakening, which destroyed stars and other celestial objects within hundreds of light years until the only thing visible was another far away galaxy *Defeated Magolor, whose defeat caused the destruction of his own universe *Defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time (Master Hand created the Smash Bros. Universe on his own, and Kirby defeated them in a game from his OWN series, not just in Smash Bros.) in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. *Defeated Dark Mind, who pretty much took control of both Master Hand AND Crazy Hand Boomstick: Impressive, right? And Dedede can fight this guy A LOT! Not only that, on his own, he stopped a giant monster which had crashed through 36 floors of hic castle! Wiz: His durability is also on par with Kirby's. He fought Magolor as well, putting his Durability and Destructive Capacity at Universe level. Although Kirby (or Dedede, whoever you play as) was saved by Landia, considering Magolor caused it, there's no reason Kirby and Dedede couldn't survive something like this. Some of his own durability feats include being launched out of castles regularly, which shows that even on his own, Dedede is incredibly tough. Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough. He can keep up with Kirby's warpstar, which flew from the galaxy's end to Popstar in 70 seconds! That's millions to possibly billions of time FTL! Meta Knight can also catch up with the Warpstar, and he was speedblitzed and one-shot by Dark Meta Knight, yet Dedede fought and defeated him! That's REALLY frickin' fast! Abilities/Weapons *Hammer *Flight *Electrokinesis *Cloning *Inhale Ability *Super Dedede Jump Wiz: He's got plenty of abilities and weapons to use in combat, like Inhaling, a Hammer, electrokinesis, flight, cloning, and more. Unfortunately Dedede doesn't have his own stomach dimension, unlike Kirby. Dedede can use his hammer in a variety of different attacks. He also has the Super Dedede Jump, where he jumps into the air and lands on the ground. This can crush enemies under him. However, Dedede also leaves two stars from the impact, which Kirby can use against him if he avoids the impact. He has a normal ground pound, which there are several variations of. He can dig underground and use Kirby's slide attack, which is exactly what it sounds like. Boomstick: He's got plenty of weapons to use, including bombs, barrels, and minions. He can carry and throw an unlimited amount of eggs, throw apples, and drive a limousine or a tank. Dedede has his own hot air ballon, which he can use when he gets tired of flying. He's even got a punch gun, which can 1-hit KO Kirby. Wiz: He can use his hammer in a variety of ways, such as the Hammer Swing, Hammer Twirl, Giant Swing, Hammer Flip, Beam Shot, and Hammer Nail. He can throw his hammer at an opponent and resummon it if it is lost. He can throw spiked balls called Gordos. Sadly, they can easily be knocked back at an opponent. Boomstick: He has some upgrades to his hammer, such as the Jet Hammer and the Star Rod hammer. The latter is obtained from using the Star Rod from the fountain of youth, which Dedede can not normally have access to, so he will not have it. He's even got a star, which can make him invincible for a breif time unless he is hit on the back. Man, what a Mario ripoff. Wiz: But Dedede's most terrifying when he becomes Masked Dedede. Masked Dedede gains a large metal mask, along with a giant Mecha Hammer, bigger and more powerful than his other hammers. It can shoot out flame throwers and rockets that save somewhat of a homing ability. He can also spin this around to create a dangerous attack. However, it causes him to be dizzy and leaves him open to attack. Boomstick: Also, Dedede is far from perfect. Even though he can create various weapons, he's not extremely smart. He's fairly full of himself and lazy. He is vulnerable when dizzy, and his clones vanish after a few hits. He has trouble inhaling large objects, and he is susceptible to mind control. Wiz: Still, there are few other than Kirby who dare mess with the King of Dreamland. King Dedede: "I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Bowser's Castle. Once again, Mario was headed off the get Princess Peach back from Bowser. He had finally made it to the throne room. The two were about to face each other, but a loud noise came from the ceiling. That was from King Dedede, who was now plummeting down towards them. Both Mario and Bowser jumped out of the way. When the dust cleared, Dedede's hammer smacked into Mario, knocking him away. Bowser was shocked and angry. "Dedede?!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?!" (*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe-Masked Dedede*) Dedede turned and responded, "I'm here to challenge you to a fight." Bowser grinned. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! SHOWTIME!" Bowser makes the first move, shdooting a fireball at Dedede, who simply knocked it back with it's hammer. Bowser jumped out of the way, and the fireball landed the ground and exploded on contact. Dedede tossed a Gordo and smacked it towards Bowser, and it smacked him in the face. Dedede took his hammer and knocked Bowser down with it. Dedede raised it up to try to crush Bowser, but he simply shot out electricity, stunning Dedede. Bowser got up and started repeatedly punching and clawing Dedede. Bowser then proceeded to knock Dedede into a wall. The penguin recovered and swung his hammer down at Bowser. The Koopa King was ready this time and he stopped the hammer with his bare hands. He then lifted Dedede up, threw him down, and then used a dropkick, which sent Dedede through the wall, which was at the edge of the castle. Bowser thought he was defeated, but it turned out he recovered and used his inhale ability to bring Bowser down with him. As he went down, he spat Bowser into the the wall. Dedede landed on the ground and hoped into his air balloon, which was conveniently parked at the castle. Bowser leapt from the wall and landed in his Clown Car. The fight had now taken to the air. Bowser flew towards Dedede. Both started throwing bombs at each other, shooting electricity at each other, but they weren't able to do in each other. Bowser soon had enough. He shot a fireball up onto the balloon, setting it on fire. Dedede jumped out, flew towards Bowser, then used a Super Dedede jump to send Bowser and the Clown Car down. Luckily, King Dedede had avoided landing on Bowser's spikes and ended up knocking him onto his shell. However, it didn't take Bowser out, and he punched Dedede, knocking him into the air. Bowser got himself back up and turned to face King Dedede. Dedede tossed a Gordo, and smacked it towards his enemy. Bowser took out a tennis racket, and smacked it back. Dedede did the same, and it went on from there, pretty much like a game of Tennis. Quickly, Bowser curled into his shell and spun quickly, reflecting the Gordo right into Dedede, which stunned him briefly. Bowser took the opportunity to slash Dedede with his claws multiple times. King Dedede, badly hurt, took out his punch gun. Bowser stopped, confused. "Huh? What's that?" Dedede let it fire, knocking Bowser far away. Dedede thought he had won, and boasted, "That's why you don't mess with me, King Dede...." His boast was interrupted by a loud roar. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bowser had somehow survived what was able to OHKO Kirby. Dedede was shocked, and he got out his mask and mecha hammer. Bowser, cocky as ever, grinned. Dedede knocked Bowser the wall again. Bowser recovered quickly. Now mad, Bowser took out a Smash Ball and transformed into Giga Bowser. Dedede tried to hit Bowser, but it didn't do much damage. Bowser smirked, and started repeatedly beating up Dedede. Giga Bowser spun in his shell, freezing Dedede. Bowser charged up a punch and broke the penguin out of the ice. King Dedede's mask was broken. He fell over onto the ground. Giga Bowser saw his chance, and crushed Dedede with his gigantic feet, obliterating his skull, killing him. K.O. Giga Bowser roared in victory. Now he waited to transform back to normal and then fight Mario again. Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That was brutal! Wiz: Dedede may have been faster and slightly smarter, but Bowser surpassed him everywhere else. Boomstick: Especially in Durability! Bowser can live as a skeleton, so Dedede had no way to kill him. Even if he knocked his skeleton apart, Bowser could reform himself. He even survive the collapse of the Universe! Wiz: And before you say he was protected by Rosalina and/or the Lumas, there's a part of the official Super Mario Galaxy game guide that states, "Even Bowser is there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate." Even though Mario and Peach may have been protected by Rosalina, Bowser was definitely not, especially since Bowser was right on the star when it went supernova and became the universe-wiping black hole, long before the Lumas or Rosalina came in. Bowser also had plenty of ways to kill Dedede, since the latter could not survive as a skeleton. Boomstick: And Giga Bowser easily outclassed Masked Dedede. Bowser has been fighting since he was a toddler. Dedede has nowhere near that amount of experience. And although Dedede is slightly smarter, Bowser is not at all an idiot, he's just gullible. Wiz: Yeah. Bowser has plenty of dark magic he could use to bring down Dedede as well, like using it to turn him into brick. Although Dedede can move much faster, Bowser had quicker reflexes, being able to react to Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario, which is far faster than even the Warpstar. Boomstick: Dedede was weaker too. He did stop a monster that was falling through a castle, but Bowser regularly fights a guy who could lift the whole thing and kick it away with ease! Wiz: They had a similar amount of Destructive Capacity, both being around Universe level to Universe level+ for being able to fight Mario and Kirby regularly. Bowser may have been dumber, but he wasn't too far behind, being able to make complex machines like Dedede. The only reason he is slightly dumber is because of his lack of strategy and that he is extremely gullible. Boomstick: Looks like King Dedede just couldn't "clobber dat dere Bowser"! Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Bowser (WINNER) *+Stronger''' *'+Far more durable, Dedede had no way to kill him' *'+More experienced' *'+Transformations outclass Dedede's' *'+Magic could easily end Dedede' *'=Similar Destructive Capacity' *'''-Slower''' *'''-Barely Dumber''' King Dedede (LOSER) *+Faster''' *'+Barely Smarter' *'=Similar Destructive Capacity' *'''-Slower Reflexes''' *'''-Stronger''' *'''-Far less Durable, had no way to kill Bowser''' *'''-Less Experienced''' *'''-Bowser's transformations outclass King Dedede's''' *'''-Bowser's magic could easily end Dedede''' Next Time '''Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Kirby VS Yoshi Category:GamerTendo Category:'Villains vs Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'King' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Episodes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Paleomario66 Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles